Cullen Brothers Bail Bonds
by Jenn516n
Summary: Edward, Jasper, and Emmet own a bail bonds company and are chasing a fugitive who attacked Bella. All Human. E/B J/A Em/R OOC/AU Rated M for Language and possible future lemons.
1. Prologue

AN: This is my first attempt at writing and would appreciate any feedback I can get from everyone. I plan on updating a minimum of once a week. After the prologue each chapter will be split between Edward and Bella's POV. Those are the only 2 POV I am planning on using unless I get feedback requesting otherwise. To some people Bella will be very OOC. I prefer a strong Bella so that is how I am writing her. Thank you for giving me a chance.

Disclaimer: I do not own anything.

Prologue

_Ring. Ring. Ring._

"Who the hell would be calling me this late?" Charlie mumbled to himself.

"Hello?"He asked when he answered.

"Chief Swan? This is Officer Adams."

"Hi, Adams. What can I do for you?" Charlie asked.

"Well, Sir, umm…" Adams hesitated.

"What is it?" Charlie barked out.

"Well, we responded to a 911 call at your daughters' house and…" Adams hesitated again.

"Spit it out! What is going on?" Charlie yelled.

"We responded to their house because Alice and Rosalie got home and found Bella unconscious on the floor."

Charlie gasped into the phone.

"Sir, it appears that Mike Newton went against his restraining order and broke into the house when Bella was home alone…He assaulted her."

"Is she okay?" Charlie's voice was barely above a whisper in his panic.

"She is conscious now and the paramedics are working on her. They are taking her to the county hospital. Alice and Rosalie are riding along if you want to just meet them there. The paramedics said she is pretty beat up, but should be okay once they get her to the hospital to be treated."

"Thank you, Adams. I am heading there right now." Charlie said. Charlie hung up the phone slightly relieved that his daughter is going to be okay, but fuming about the vile Mike Newton.

********************

Charlie arrived at the hospital fifteen minutes later, and the doctors had already taken Bella back to be treated. Charlie found Alice and Rose sitting in the waiting room crying.

"Dad! We just closed the restaurant and came home to find her on the floor. She was covered in blood. It was so horrible!" Alice cried out.

"I know sweetie. Have you heard anything from the doctor yet?" Charlie asked.

Alice was sobbing too hard to get anymore words out so Rosalie stepped in rubbing Alice's back. "No, not yet. I think Dr. Cullen is in seeing her right now."

Charlie nodded thinking to himself how glad he was that she was being taken care of by the best doctor in the hospital.

Finally, about thirty minutes later Dr. Cullen came out.

"Charlie, I am going to take you three back to see her, but first I need to warn you about her condition. She has been cleaned up, but she still looks pretty bad. She has a broken arm, four cracked ribs, a skull fracture with a concussion, and is covered in multiple bruises."

Charlie clenched his fists and gritted his teeth to keep himself from screaming out in fury. Noticing this Dr. Cullen put a comforting hand on Charlie's shoulder as he led them back to Bella's room.

Charlie gasped at the sight of his beaten up little girl in the hospital bed, and for the first time ever broke down crying in front of his daughters.


	2. Forks here we come!

Chapter 1

Forks here we come!

**EPOV**

I was just dragging my ass through the office door after a long night when Emmet suddenly burst into the room.

"I told you guys opening an office in Forks would be a good idea." Emmet bellowed.

"Why? What's going on?" I asked.

"We have our first runner!" Emmet yelled out excitedly.

Great, I groaned internally. I so do not want to have to make a trip to Forks this week.

My brothers, Emmet and Jasper, own Cullen Brothers Bail Bonds with me, and we are based out of Seattle. Our parents moved to Forks, Washington a year ago and since we were constantly going back and forth anyway we had the great idea to expand the business and open up a satellite office there. We have office staff there to take care of all of the paperwork, but we always go after the bail jumpers ourselves.

Emmet always gets way too excited when we have to hunt someone down. Luckily, Jasper is a much laid back person. I couldn't handle two brothers with Emmet's energy. Well, technically, Emmet is my only biological brother, but even though he is adopted and kept his birth name Jasper still is and always will be our brother.

"So, who are we looking for?" Jasper asked.

"Some guy named Mike Newton. That is all I know for now. They have is file at the other office." Emmet said.

"Well, hopefully since this is our first Forks fugitive it might actually be interesting." I commented.

"We can only hope." Jasper replied.

"When do we leave?" asked Emmet.

"Let's tie up any loose ends here today and head out first thing in the morning. Knowing Forks this shouldn't take too long." I hoped.

********************

"Come on guys! Get the jeep loaded so we can get out of here." Jasper said. "Edward, did you call mom and dad to let them know we will be in town?"

"No, I didn't think about it. I'll call mom when we get on the road."

About twenty minutes later we were headed out of Seattle and I figured it was as good a time as any to give mom a call.

"Hello?" our mother, Esme, answered with her musical voice.

"Hi, mom! I just wanted to call and let you know that we are on our way in to town for some business."

"Oh, that is wonderful! You boys have to come over for dinner after you get settled."

"Hold on a second, mom." I turned to my brothers. "Hey guys, mom wants us to come to dinner."

"Yes! Home cooked food!" Emmet yelled out as we all laughed at him.

"What time should we be there?" I asked mom.

"How does seven sound?" She asked.

"Sounds great. We'll see you then. Bye."

After hanging up the phone I turned to Emmet and Jasper. "Okay guys lets get to the office and figure out who we are chasing so we can make it to dinner."

**BPOV**

_I was settled in for the night and was in the kitchen making myself some spaghetti for dinner. I was surprised to hear the front door open._

"_You guys are home early. I wasn't expecting you for a couple more hours." I called out to my sisters._

_I felt someone come into the room behind me and was shocked to hear a man's voice respond._

"_Well, that's good to know that I have plenty of time with you."_

"_Mike! What are you doing here? You know the restraining order forbids you from coming near me." I said._

"_No ridiculous restraining order can keep me away from you!" Mike yelled._

"_You need to leave. Now!" I screamed back at him._

"_No! I love you and will never leave without you. I don't care what you or your bitch sisters say. You know you want me too."_

_In a low voice I responded, "No, Mike. I used to be your friend, but I could never want you that way. After the way you have treated me you could never even be my friend again."_

"_Fine. If you won't give me what I want then I'll just take it." He said as he grabbed my arm. I could feel the pain immediately. He was squeezing so hard it was definitely definitely going to leave bruises._

"_Don't touch me you filthy piece of shit!" I screamed in his face and slapped him._

_As I tried to twist away from him I heard a loud snap and felt a searing pain shoot up my arm. The pain was so immense I could hardly breathe._

_Mike let go of my limp arm and in true Lifetime movie of the week fashion muttered, "Fine, if I can't have you then no one will."_

_Then he started punching me in the face. I fell back and cracked my head on the counter. Before I had a chance to black out he started kicking me in the ribs. I started hearing bones cracking as I cried out in agony._

I woke up screaming as Alice and Rosalie came running into my room. As the realization of where I was hit me the tears started streaming down my face. They both jumped on my bed and held me tight trying to calm me down.

"It was just a dream." Alice whispered in my ear.

More like my never ending living nightmare I scoffed internally.

"I'm sorry guys. I know it's been four months and I was finally getting my life back together feeling a small sense of security. That was until I found out yesterday that the piece of shit (I never say his actual name anymore.) skipped court and has disappeared. I guess it has me reliving everything that happened."

"What! Why didn't you tell us?" Rosalie growled. Trying, unsuccessfully, to hide her anger.

"I didn't want to worry you guys. Hopefully he is gone for good."

"You need to stop worrying about us. Him just disappearing is not good enough." Alice said.

"That's right. It won't be good enough until he is rotting in a jail cell." Rosalie concluded.

To try and lighten the mood Alice added, "Hopefully there will be some big guy named Bubba to make him his bitch."

It worked. We all got a good chuckle out of that. Especially coming from our sweet little pixie.

"Why don't you take some time to yourself today? We can handle the restaurant." Alice asked as Rosalie nodded in agreement.

"If it's really okay with you guys that sounds like a good idea. Thank you." I said as I hugged my sisters.

After they left my room I pondered how I got so lucky to have such wonderful sisters. Rosalie is actually adopted, but she has always fit right in and I have never considered her to be anything other than a sister and one of my best friends. Even though someone looking at us would never guess we were sisters we have always been extremely close. Ever since the incident, as we call it, no amount of force could ever tear us apart. Thinking about this brought a smile to my face with a realization of how lucky I am to have a few people in my life that love me the right way.


	3. Arriving

**Chapter 2**

**Arriving**

**EPOV**

We arrived at the office a little after eleven and were greeted by Jessica and Angela. They are our office staff and went above and beyond to help us get up and running when we first opened. I really like Angela. She can be painfully shy at times, but she is one of the nicest people I have ever met. Don't get me wrong. I like Jessica too, but her incessant flirting can really get on my nerves. She is a fairly attractive woman, but far from my type and I am really not in the mood to deal with her advances today.

"Hi, guys!" Jessica and Angela called out in unison.

We all greeted them getting the formalities out of the way so we can get down to business.

Just then my stomach growled at me reminding me that I should not have skipped breakfast. Aha! That is one way I can get a reprieve from Jessica's presence.

"Hey Jessica, do you think you could go out and pick us all up some lunch?" I asked.

"No problem. Is there anything in particular you want?"

"Not really. Whatever sounds good to you will be fine. Just make sure to get a variety for everyone and to include things without meat for Angela since she is a vegetarian. Here, take my credit card to use for the food." I saw Angela blush out of the corner of my eye. I'm guessing she is surprised I remembered that she is a vegetarian. I smiled at her. Even though I am not attracted to Angela I always think it is cute when a girl blushes.

Taking my card Jessica replied, "Okay, I'll be back in a little bit."

As Jessica left I turned to Angela, "So, where is the file on this Mike Newton guy?"

"I already have it waiting for you in the conference room." She replied.

Just another reason to appreciate Angela I thought as I smiled at her.

"Thanks. When Jessica gets back have her bring the food in and you two come join us for lunch."

"Will do, sir."

"Angela, I am not going to tell you again. Call me Edward." I teased back as she blushed again.

Emmet, Jasper, and I turned and went into the conference room and sat around the table. I was getting ready to open the file when Emmet yanked it out of my hands.

"Okay guys. Bet time! We will each chip in a hundred dollars and before we open the file we will look at the guy's picture and try to guess what his crime was. The person who guesses right wins.

Initially Jasper and I groaned, but then I figured, "What the hell. I'll give it a shot."

Emmet's face lit up with his stupid ass grin at us.

"Here we go. We each get a minute to look at his picture then we guess." Emmet stated.

We each took our turn looking at Mike Newton's picture and when we were ready made our guesses.

"I'm going with breaking and entering." Emmet said.

"I'll say grand theft auto." Jasper said.

"Okay, I'm going to go with drugs." I finished.

"Drum roll please. And the winner is…no one." Emmet said as his face fell.

"What is it?" Jasper asked as he took the file away from Emmet.

Emmet replied, "Assault", still sulking that he didn't win the bet.

"Assault? Are you looking at the police report Jasper?" I asked.

"Yeah, give me a minute." He replied distracted.

After a couple of minutes he slammed the file down onto the table as Emmet and I both looked at him in shock.

"We are going to catch this fucking asshole and put him where he belongs." Jasper spat out in disgust.

I've never seen Jasper get this upset about one of our jumps before. He is not the type to get outwardly emotional. I started to ask him what was wrong, but Emmet cut in.

"Jasper, what's going on? What did he do that has you so pissed off?"

"Lets see. He was stalking a woman forcing her to get a restraining order against him, and when she did that he broke into her house and beat her half to death." Jasper snarled out.

We all take extreme offense against any man ever hitting a woman, but Jasper takes it the hardest. His biological dad beat his mom frequently, and one day took it too far accidentally killing her and then killed himself when he realized what he had done. After that Jasper will never tolerate a man that would lay a finger on a woman. He actually had a twin sister, but they were separated by children services once they were in the system. No matter how many of our resources we use we've never been able to locate her for him.

"Shit! Do we know how bad she was hurt?" I asked.

"No, the police report doesn't specify and we don't have the medical record." Jasper said.

"Well, maybe dad can help us out with that since he is the chief of medicine at the hospital. We'll ask him tonight after dinner if he knows anything." I said.

"Who was the victim?" Emmet asked.

"Her name is Isabella Swan." Jasper answered.

Just then there was a knock on the door and Jessica and Angela walked in with lunch. Nothing can deter Emmet when it comes to food as he hovered down his lunch, but I could tell Jasper had lost his appetite just like I had as we choked our food down.

After lunch we decided we would go get settled in to our hotel and get ready for dinner after making a quick stop at the grocery store for provisions. Then we will come up with our game plan tomorrow.

**BPOV**

After Alice and Rosalie left for work I decided to try and relax in bed reading for a while. I was so absorbed in my book that the next thing I knew it was already noon. I was feeling gross and still a little tense after lying around all morning so I decided to take a nice hot shower. When I got out of the shower I saw a message on the fogged up mirror that said "I love you!" One of my sisters must have done that so I would see it when I took a shower. We used to always leave notes for each other on the bathroom mirrors when we were younger. I finished drying off and when I went out to my bedroom I felt a draft. I must not have closed my window all of the way last night even though I thought I had.

After getting dressed I decided I would head to the grocery store.

I had been at the store for about twenty minutes trying to remember everything we needed at home when I noticed three extremely good looking guys coming down the same aisle as me. I had never seen any of them before, which is weird for such a small town, but they had a cart full of junk food and were joking around with each other. One of them really stood out to me. He was staring at me with his piercing green eyes. If his staring hadn't been creeping me out I think I would have had to forcibly restrain myself from walking right up to him and running my fingers through his messy bronze colored hair as he passed me by. Thinking like that made me blush a fierce shade of red and I think he noticed because I saw him smile out of the corner of my eye when I did.

Okay, back to the task at hand. I just need one more thing and I'm done. I told myself.

Approaching the cash register I noticed the three guys were checking out in the next lane. At least I don't think he has noticed me since he is not staring like a creeper anymore, but why does he have to be so damn gorgeous.

Okay Bella, keep your head in the game. Pay for your groceries and get out of here. I thought reprimanding myself again.

I was loading the groceries in to my trunk when I heard someone coming up behind me. I turned to see who it was and there was the green eyed god looking at me again. It looks like they had parked next to me. As the other two put away their groceries I guess Mr. Green eyed bronze haired perfection decided he was done just staring and approached me.

"Hi! How are you doing?" he asked.

"Um, I'm fine. Is there something you needed?" I replied.

"Well, I don't actually live in town, but am here frequently on business and was wondering if I could get your number to call you and maybe go out some time."

"Ha!" I laughed. "So, you're looking for a business trip booty call and thought you'd try me."

"No, I…"

I cut him off as I was getting into my car. "Thanks, but no thanks. I think I'll pass." Then I shut my door and drove off while his buddies were laughing at him.

I got home and put the groceries away and realized it was time to get ready for my self defense class. After the incident I started taking self defense classes so that I could take care of myself if anyone ever tried to hurt me again. Being the chief of police my dad is still beating himself up for not being there to protect me. Knowing I now have the knowledge and ability to protect myself has not only helped me, but has made him feel a little better too.

Walking into the gym I noticed my dad's best friend Billy Black was there. I ran to him engulfing him in a big hug.

"Hey Billy! Are you here checking up on Jacob?"

"Yeah, someone has to make sure he is teaching you right."

"I couldn't ask for a better teacher. All of his work with me has not only taught me how to protect myself, but has also helped with my balance. I'm far from perfect, but I can manage to make across a flat surface without tripping. Well, most of the time anyway."

Billy chuckled as I said this, but I noticed him looking over my shoulder. Right as I noticed I felt a presence behind me that I knew had to be Jacob. Since I knew he was trying to sneak up on me I figured I would surprise him. I suddenly turned on him hooking his legs and knocking him on his stomach, and twisting his arm behind his back to restrain him.

"Okay, let me up Bella." Jacob said while laughing.

"Just remember Jacob. I may be half your size, but you taught me everything you know." I replied before letting him up.

"Yeah, about that. Do you think we could grab a pizza tonight so I can talk to you?" Jacob asked.

"Sure, I don't have any plans. Is everything okay?"

"Yep! Nothing is wrong. I'll just talk to you tonight."

"Okay." I replied.

AN: Please review. Warning – There will be no Jacob love triangle in my story. I like him as one of Bella's good friends, but nothing more.


End file.
